


Chocolate

by Lily_Specter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunk Vulcans, Experimental Style, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Shore Leave, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Specter/pseuds/Lily_Specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock share some chocolatey goodies at Ghirardelli Square in San Francisco. Spock gets tipsy, pants come off, and you'll never guess what happens next! (Spoiler alert: they have sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> The "experimental" style with which this little story is written comes from the fact that this actually started out as notes for a fic, but I liked the way the notes read so much that I decided to leave it like it was and finish writing it in the "notes" style. I think it adds to the lighthearted mood and kind of brings the reader in as a participant in the excitement of Kirk and Spock finally doing the thing.

Fisherman's Wharf/Ghirardelli Square, San Francisco, Christmas time, shore leave.

Our Story starts with "you look adorable". It's Kirk admiring Spock in the knit cap and gloves they bought from the fisherman's wharf Walgreens because Spock underestimated how cold his ears would be in the San Francisco seaside air in December.  
He didn't mean for it to sound like that, but it did.  
Ghirardelli Square: (Ghirardelli is a famous chocolate maker in SF, you've probably heard of it. They have a really romantic square by the waterfront with a little cafe and outdoor tables, and that's where Kirk wanted to take Spock)  
Our Captain buys them both a hot chocolate, Spock is like um no, explains he has never had it before, and he doesn't want it, because of his possible reaction to it (you know, because he's Vulcan) captain says oh but you're half human I'm sure you'll be fine WAIT you've never tried chocolate? are you serious right now you HAVE to try it pleeeease Spock you have to, this is the perfect time. Come on.  
Captain also gets a scoop of ice cream despite the cold weather. It's VERY chocolatey. Says come on you have got to try it it's the best in the whole galaxy, they don't make it like this anywhere else and feeds Spock a spoonful of it, looks around, wonders what people think (people think they are space husbands)  
[Xmas vibes]  
[San Francisco vibes]  
Spock tastes his drink reluctantly but says it has a most pleasant flavor  
There's a bit of whipped cream on his lip for a second  
Kirk watches him flinch at the hot drink and he's like omg I love this man, like a lot, but you know, not like that.  
but he knows he wouldn't want to be here like this with anyone else. 

Spock has been enjoying his first hot chocolate, he is acting a little less Vulcan than usual, Kirk likes that and he says "I like to see you almost smile"  
Spock has some feelings and he realizes he isn't totally in control of his emotions, starts wigging out about it, Kirk is like dude I had three Irish coffees this morning no big deal, also, we are on shore leave and I will totally take care of you.  
Spock has a bit of chocolate in the corner of his stupid perfect mouth, Kirk wipes it off for him. Awwww  
Spock spills hot chocolate in his lap, (obvious pants-removal plot device) is like omg don't let them see me like this and Kirk takes him home (to his apartment) 

Spock falls sideways into Kirk as they walk in the door, almost falls on his cute Vulcan butt, then apologizes (again) and Kirk helps him to the couch and says "well you're certainly a cheap date" and Spock looks embarrassed.  
But Kirk is smiling and he is about to die thinking how lucky he is to see Spock like this because it's kind of special and it's really really cute (and he feels a tiny bit bad, but not really)  
Spock's pants have to go cause you know, they have the hot chocolate on them, so, Kirk helps him with that. So he's laying there all drunk in his black Starfleet undies and socks. (!!!)  
Spock's all omg this sucks but chocolate has a most pleasant flavor and he almost smiles again  
And Kirks like "want some more?" (he looks very mischievous) and he busts out a little thing (a jar) of dark chocolate syrup goop (he bought it today when they were at Ghirardelli square) and says "gimme your tongue" (I know I know this is gold)  
And stupid Spock sticks out his adorable tongue and sits there like that and Kirk puts a finger full of chocolate on it. When he goes to pull his finger away, Spock grabs his wrist and sucks the whole finger into his mouth  
Kirk is like woah and Spock apologizes and says Kirk should probably go away and don't give him anymore chocolate and don't come back til Spock feels normal again  
But Kirk is like um no  
And he says give me your tongue again, do you trust me, just leave it out there this time  
And Spock does it, and Kirk puts a finger full of chocolate on Spock's tongue again he says just stay right there and Spock's tongue is still sticking out, with this bit of chocolate syrup on it, and Kirk LICKS IT OFF OMG  
You think it was like this really erotic gesture, but it was much more playful than that.  
Kirk laughs and does it again.

What happens right here I don't even know

Spock drunkenly and adorably (possibly accidentally) sticks a finger into the little jar and says something about how he can see what you humans like so much about chocolate and says something about logic (perhaps in an attempt to make a joke) and Kirk didn't plan this, but he pulls Spock's hand from the jar and sucks the chocolate off his fingertips. He did NOT know that was an erogenous zone, (but for Vulcans it totally is!) and he didn't realize he wanted to suck on Spock's fingers, but he is happy to find out that he does. He keeps doing it. This WAS an erotic gesture.  
Now Spock is all hot and bothered and he starts purring (don't you love that?) and says you do not know what you are doing to me and you can totally see his particularly large cock all hard through his black undies.  
Kirk is like dude this is awesome and he thinks Spock looks like such a cutie in a cheap knit cap, drunk on chocolate, wearing socks and no pants. And he is right.  
Kirk starts licking between Spock's fingers because wow, Spock likes that A LOT, like, his eyelashes are fluttering and he is biting his lip and kind of writhing.  
Kirk says want some more chocolate  
And Spock is all moaning and breathy and he says yes  
And Kirk puts some chocolate goop on his own tongue and like, licks it into Spock's mouth  
Kirk says mmm  
and then they are totally making out. YES!

~PART 2~

The scene is set like this: Our Heroes are sprawled on the couch, making out like a couple of teenagers. Kirk has, by now, crawled on top of Spock, and Spock's hat is kinda not really on anymore. 

Kirk sucks on Spock's tongue, Spock lets him.  
He sucks on Spock's lip so hard he tastes blood (a little bit)  
He pulls away and smiles and says "I hope I'm not taking advantage of you"  
Spock says "Jim, I believe that even in my current state I would be able to throw you across the room if I so wished."  
Kirk says says "Fair enough." and Spock's mouth is all open and wet and pink and Kirk goes back to that.  
Kirk's thinking all these things like wondering how this happened and for some reason he wonders what Bones would think, and he thinks of how Bones is always making fun of Spock's beautiful pointed ears and he says "Spock... Can I touch your ears?"  
Spock says yes  
Kirk says "with my tongue?"  
Spock says Jim... I am yours.  
And Jim's all GUH and he pulls off Spock's little hat the rest of the way and runs his finger along the edge of Spock's ear  
Spock looks like he enjoys it so Kirk does the same thing with his tongue. Spock sounds like he enjoys it so Kirk bites his earlobe and swirls his tongue around, licking and it drives Spock crazy, he keeps arching his back and his breathing is all ragged and hitched.  
"You like that Spock?"  
Spock just breathes out and bites his lip, he can't even say anything.  
Kirk flicks the tip of Spock's ear with his tongue. Spock gasps.  
He unzips Spock's uniform shirt where his neck and shoulder meet (you know where the uniform zipper is) and he bites down like he's biting into an ice cream cone, gently, hungrily, and with a lot of tongue. Spock's cinnamony skin tastes so good, he can't stop himself from biting/sucking some more, enjoying feeling Spock wriggling around beneath him. He can even feel Spock purring from where his mouth is on his throat.  
Spock says "Jim... Please. Leave me." And he sounds so desperate. He says I do not wish to-"

And Jim's hand snaps down and he grabs a handful of Spock's crotch.  
He says Spock! and he sounds really serious  
Spock squeezes his eyes shut and turns away  
Kirk says I know you won't lie to me, tell me honestly, do you want me to leave, do you really really want me to leave, or are you just afraid of what might happen if I stay?  
He says Spock! again, and then, I'll leave, if you want me to. Do you want me to leave, Spock?  
Spock is quiet for a long time and Kirk still has his hand there and Spock says No Jim  
And Kirk says No?  
And Spock says I do not wish you to leave  
And Kirk moves his hand, not away, just moves it.  
And he thinks, as he's looking at Spock, thinking of kissing him, of how much he loves kissing him, he thinks ... Do you really want to fuck your first officer?  
Your very Vulcan, very male first officer?  
And he slides his hand some more, just gauging the reaction, (it's going well) and he's staring down at Spock, who apparently does not want him to leave, and he thinks  
Yes.  
Yes I want to fuck my first officer.  
I want to taste him, I want him in my mouth  
I want to kiss him like this every day  
And I want to know what his cum tastes like  
I want to make him sweat  
I want to push him against the bulkhead and fuck him into the next star system and make him scream my name so loud it trips the medical alarms on the ship.  
So yes. Yes.  
He says Yes out loud and leans down for an extravagant kiss and he sees Spock's neck and there's this bruise, it's... Oh my god it's a hickey. Kirk gave Spock a hickey, and it's green.  
He thinks I gave Spock a green hickey. And then his heart fills up and he smiles and he thinks Are you... in love with your first officer?  
And he looks down into Spock's brown eyes and sees his cute little kinda-scared face (so emotional!) and his slightly mussed hair and he thinks  
Yes.  
And of course he kisses him again, a kiss that's still a smile and now Kirk isn't even scared, this makes perfect sense, and he sits up and straddles Spock's hips, pulls Spock's underwear down, a little bit, just a bit, so he can see if it still makes sense, and it does, so he pulls them down further.  
He wraps his hand around Spock's cock and he never takes his eyes off of him. He moves his hand a little, expertly, up and then back down. You should see them, Spock half naked and Kirk still in his sweater and jeans, kneeling over him, his hand slowly working the cock between his legs as if it were his own.  
He says Spock! Has anyone ever done this to you?  
Spock barely grunts out a small "No"  
And Kirk jumps off the couch and smiles and says well we better do it right then and scampers away for a moment, only to reappear with a little bottle of gold liquid. He crawls back on top, he looks so excited, and he pours some oil into his left hand, and warms it between both. Spock watches from beneath dark lashes and when Kirk puts his hands back, you know, back around Spock's cock, and kind of swirls them over it, Spock growls and his mouth drops open  
And Kirk cannot believe how fun this is and as he starts pumping his hand with more purpose, he says  
Spock  
(he loves saying Spock's name, he always has)  
And he says  
When we get back to the ship  
Will you stay up late with me in my quarters and let me melt chocolate on your tongue?  
Spock moans Yes Jim  
Will you let me kiss you in the turbolift?  
Spock licks his lips  
And keep in mind Kirk is having so much fun working his oil covered hands up and down and around Spock's cock while he asks  
will you let me suck you off in the turbolift?  
And Spock moans  
Jim moves his hand faster now and he says will you fuck me in the anti-grav gym? Will you let me fuck you on the bridge, in my chair, next time we dock and no one is left aboard?  
Spock says Jim and he says it in his deepest purring Vulcan sex-voice  
And Kirk says  
You can sit in my lap.  
Or maybe I will just bend you over the science station and make you cum all over the controls  
And Spock squeezes his eyes shut  
His mouth drops open and he leans his head back and digs his fingers into the stupid decorative throw pillows  
The way he moans when he cums makes Kirk feel all kinds of things, mainly though, it just makes him incredibly hot  
He marvels at the cum spurting out over Spock's blue tunic and down over his own fingers, it's a bit surreal, it goes on for a long time.  
And his own cock is begging to be touched, but poor Spock looks like he's gonna die. It's cute.  
Kirk helps Spock out of the tunic, pulling it over his head ever so carefully, because you know, you wouldn't want to get cum in Spock's hair. (or maybe you would)  
You should see this: Spock pulling his long arms from the sleeves like a little kid, letting Jim help him. He's still drunk, his undies down around his thighs and he's still in his socks. Kirk uses Spock's shirt to wipe his hands and clean Spock up a bit. It's all very sweet. Jim even pulls Spock's underwear back up.  
Kirk says come here Spock and he helps him up and leads him to the bedroom. "Come to my bed, Vulcan" he says, smiling.  
Spock crawls under the poofy covers obediently and says "Jim"  
Jim says ssshhhh it's okay Spock, I will be back in a few minutes okay?  
And he makes sure Spock is all tucked in and tiptoes off to masturbate furiously in the shower, of course.  
When he comes back, it's dark and Spock is asleep. Kirk crawls into bed next to him. He turns onto his side and stares at the pointy ear he can see through the dark. He thinks "fascinating" and smiles to himself. He feels giddy and thinks he will never be able to sleep. He wonders if Spock is going to be weird about this in the morning. He wonders if Spock will be angry, or embarrassed, or both.

Somehow Jim must have fallen asleep because he's woken up in the wee hours of the morning (it's just starting to get light out) by Spock's lips and tongue on his mouth. Spock is kissing him awake, and that's just fine with him. He feels Spock's arousal, they're both naked and it's so warm under the covers with his Vulcan OH MY GOD EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY  
Our Heroes spend the entire rest of the next day in bed, only getting up for things like bathroom breaks or snacks. I won't drag you through the details of everything that happened, but you should know that they learned a lot, about each other, and about themselves. Here are some for-instances:  
Jim learned that you can make Spock cum if you suck on his fingers long enough.  
Spock learned that he enjoys peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and finds the combination of protein, sugar and complex carbohydrates to be a most logical meal.  
Jim learns that Vulcans are descended from felines, and he thinks that may be why Spock likes to bite the back of his neck while he fucks him from behind.  
Spock learns that Jim always moans louder if you recite erotic Vulcan poetry into his ear during sex. Illogical, because Jim doesn't understand Vulcan and has no idea what the words mean, but still true.  
Jim learns that if you take a shower with Spock he wants the water really hot and he might slam you into the wall and hold your hands down and fuck the daylights out of you instead of getting clean.  
Spock learns that lemonade has a very pleasant flavor and he prefers to eat raspberries without powdered sugar on them.  
Jim learns that Vulcans are insatiable lovers. Or at least, Spock is.  
Spock learns that human males need to rest between periods of sexual activity. He uses that time to read the magazines in Jim's nightstand.  
Jim learns that Vulcans, coming from a desert planet, have an instinctual reaction to lick up any sweat or fluids resulting from sexual activities off the bodies of their partners or themselves.  
Spock learns to deal with having cum in his hair.

This is what we call a Very Happy Ending. And if you wonder if they did all those things Kirk said he wanted to do back on the ship, they did. 

 

The End


End file.
